


Bittersweet

by d3stin0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Stalking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3stin0/pseuds/d3stin0
Summary: Roseville, PA 1993. The Ghost Face murders have struck fear into the daily lives of its people. Gabriel Anderson is no exception. As a bartender, he hears many things- sees many things. Will he find comfort amongst the madness or something else entirely?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> This series is completely self-indulgent and no I will not hear any criticisms about my very poor choice in men to simp for.
> 
> I don't know how long this will be, but I'm going to try to update as often as I can while keeping everything within the realm of canon... to some degree. There's not too much confirmed GhostFace lore so bear with me as I am literally going off of what we know in his bio and his add-ons in game. If there are inconsistencies, I apologize in advance but this shit is... complicated. Kind of like Overwatch lore.
> 
> Enjoy.

_ "Our top story tonight: The body of 17-year-old Sarah Jones was found in her home early this morning with multiple stab wounds in her body. Police are currently collecting evidence, and an investigation is ongoing. We go now to Trevor Null for more details." _

Gabriel's eyes lifted from the glass he was cleaning to look up at the television. The news station covered this story all day with little to no updates since the story first broke. This was the third time he heard that an investigation was ongoing, and it was getting old fast.

A dark-headed man was now on the screen with his back to a home that one could only assume belonged to that of the recently deceased. _"Thank you, Brandon. Police suspect that the murder was premeditated and looked at any leads about who the suspect could be. So far, the only lead that was found leads to Ms. Jones' boyfriend, Kyle Chrome- who has since gone missing."_

An older gentleman, who Gabriel recalls as Kevin, grunts before taking a generous drink of his beer, catching Gabriel's attention. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and a shame. She was so young," Gabriel responds as he tucks the glass he had been holding away. "Dunno what kind of sick fuck would do that to some poor kid."

"Well, if it were my daughter, I'd be hunting that sonuvabitch down on my own."

Gabriel narrows his eyes at the man. He doubted that a kid, let alone someone so close to the girl, could murder someone like this. It was too easy- an excellent bait and switch for whoever the real killer was. But he was no detective; what did he know? "Are you sure he did it? I mean, why would a 17-year-old kid do that to someone?"

Kevin levels his gaze at Gabriel, brow knit tightly in apparent frustration. "Who else would have done it? He's runnin' and hidin' like a coward. I'd put him out of his misery."

Suspicious though it may seem, Gabriel still had his doubts. No one in town seemed to know who it could be or why they were doing this, but what they did know was that they were double-checking their locks at night. He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary- the usual crackheads and prostitutes, while inherently suspicious, would never be wrapped up in such a thing. It was no wonder the cops were having so much trouble.

The door to the bar opens as the bell above it rings. A clean-shaven man with sandy blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a press badge draped about his neck enters. Gabriel meets the man's gaze briefly and is satisfied with the brightest smile he thinks he's ever seen. 

"Hello. Is this seat taken?" the man asked as he stepped up to the counter. He seemed overly polite and cheery for someone coming into a bar this late at night, but Gabriel wasn't going to complain. It was one less mouth he had to deal with for the night.

Gabriel shook his head, already pulling a glass from under the counter. "Nah, go on, take a seat, and I can get ya started on somethin'."

He slides the glass down to the man. "Any preference for liquor or beer?"

"Whiskey. On the rocks, please."

Pulling a bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey from the shelf, Gabriel gracefully poured the amber liquid into the waiting glass. He then dropped two cubes of ice to top it off. "There you go, uh..."

"Jed. Jed Olsen," the man responds as he cradles the chilling glass in his hand. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Gabriel had to stop himself from chuckling- Jed Olsen sounded like a name your parents gave you when they wanted everyone to hate you. He certainly didn't look like a Jed in his opinion; far too pretty and polite. "Jed got it. I like to remember names, at least for when folks come in here. Makes it a lot easier to shove drinks their way."

"Never seen you in here before. Long day at work, I take it?"

Jed nodded, taking a sip from his glass. Since he came to Roseville 5 months ago, Danny made it a point to be unsuspecting to anyone and everyone in town. He'd laid low for a while, trying his best scout out any potential victims, but nothing came about till he started working for the paper. Jed Olsen was a good guy with a warm heart- unable to hurt a fly, let alone commit a string of murders under everyone's noses. Just a regular guy working for the newspaper, simple and suspecting.

He'd finished his work at the office an hour ago and needed something to numb the pain in his lower back. Sitting in a chair for most of the day hurt, but the dragging bodies to the perfect lighting were what killed his back overall.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Kind of."

Gabriel points a finger down at the badge. "You work for the paper, right? Or is that just for show?"

Jed laughs sheepishly. "Oh, you noticed that, huh? I've been stuck reporting these murders, and it sure does take a lot out of you."

Gabriel nods, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear to reveal a piercing in his left ear. "Yeah, got the whole town scared shitless. You think they're connected?"

_ Of course, they were connected. _ Had he went through all the trouble of making sure it would be pinned on the Ghostface for nothing? It was insulting that Danny had to bite his tongue to keep from raising suspicion, but it was necessary if he wanted to continue.

Jed shrugs. "I can't say I think they are, but then again, they are very similar," Jed responds, eyes fixed on his glass as the ice sways. "I don't like to talk about the deceased, though. It's disrespectful, I think."

Gabriel puts his hands up as he tosses his towel back over his shoulder. At least someone was kind enough to think about the deceased "Fair enough. Glad to see that you're delivering as much info as you can. That outta help things along, right, Kevin?"

Danny hadn't paid much attention to him since he sat down, not that there was much to look at; Potbellied, wispy grey hair, and a caterpillar for a mustache that drooped down over his thin upper lip. He reminded Danny of a crudely drawn cartoon old man. 

Kevin huffs. "I dunno how you stand it. I wouldn't have the heart to talk to the parents of that young girl and ask about it."

Jed kept a straight face, but on the inside, Danny was howling with laughter. Part of the reason he decided to become a reporter was so that he could see the faces of his victim's loved ones after he'd left them to bleed out on the floor. The deed itself was euphoric, but seeing the uncontrollable tears of a single mother losing her only child to a senseless act of violence? Priceless.

"It is hard, I won't lie, but I always go prepared," Jed responds with a pitiful sigh. "Flowers aren't much, but the families seem to appreciate them. It's the little things that count in these crazy times."

Gabriel, who had been listening carefully to the conversation as he refilled a few glasses that customers brought up to him, nodded thoughtfully. He'd never been to a funeral before, so he wasn't entirely sure what was appropriate to bring- especially when dealing with something so delicate. Were you even supposed to get anything? He wasn't sure.

"That's awful kind of ya, Mr. Olsen," He responded, wiping down the far end of the bar and making his way back up. "I'm sure they appreciate the kindness."

Jed waved his hand. "Oh please, call me Jed. And what can I call you?"

"Gabriel. Gabriel Anderson," he pointed to Kevin. "That's Kevin. Bit of a grouch but he's just an old soul with a taste for really shitty beer."

Jed smiles and laughs as Kevin glares at Gabriel. "Boy, you aren't old enough to be talkin' shit."

"Maybe not, but I am the one refilling your glass and putting every drink on your tab, which is over $100, by the way. Wouldn't want your wife knowin' about that, huh?"

Gabriel grinned as the older man rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the tv. The news was long gone, a football game taking its place. He transitioned over to the small sink just past Kevin and ran some hot water to fill the small basin. Danny studied him carefully. He was carefree and easy-going; the way he walked around doing tasks proved that enough. Everything seemed effortless and smooth, and his face reflected that.

Danny had hardly taken in the younger man's appearance when he first sat down, but now that he was looking closer, he was surprised with what he saw. Gabriel was lean- like he spent a fair amount of time running at the least. His red flannel sleeves were pushed up to the elbow, revealing toned arms and a strange symbol of a tattoo just below his wrist. He wasn't sure what the mark was, but it looked satanic. It complimented the band t-shirt well enough.

Average height, above average build, and with dark brown hair that swept from his ears down to his neck- Gabriel didn't seem to be anything special, but that exchange between him and Kevin had piqued his interest. Where was the story to that? He'd have to wait to know more, he supposed.

Danny averted his gaze when he saw Gabriel look up from the sink basin, pretending to be interested in what was on TV. The referee tossed a penalty flag, and Kevin immediately jumped up from his chair. Slamming a crumpled-up $10 bill on to the counter, he grumbled. "Fuck this; I'm going home."

Gabriel quietly slips the bill into the front pocket of his unbuttoned shirt and reaches for Kevin's glass. "Yeah, better get home before the wife notices you're gone. I'm not trying to play marriage counselor every time she goes ape shit on ya."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, ya mouthy brat," Kevin muttered in response as he slung his jacket across his back and shoved his arms into the sleeves. "You'll understand one day when yer married. And god help whoever marries you."

Gabriel shot Jed a glance and grinned as the door slammed shut behind Kevin, both their eyes following him as he went. Jed looks back to Gabriel, feigning shock. If he seemed remotely interested, there was a chance he could find out more info without having to risk prying too much.

"I think the 10 dollars was worth it," Gabriel said as he placed the empty glass into the basin. "He never leaves a tip, but little does he know I get to decide where his money goes."

"Seems like the type for sure," Jed responds, finishing off his drink. His curiosity was getting the better of him now. "What was that all about with Kevin's wife? Not that it's any of my business, but I'm curious."

Gabriel looks around the room to see if anyone was listening and realized that he and Jed were the only ones left. He had no clue when everyone had left, but the empty glasses on tables were evidence that they just left moments ago. He looks to his watch on his wrist: 10 PM—almost closing time.

"Oh, that? His old lady is just one mean old bitch," Gabriel begins as he rounds the edge of the bar to collect the remaining glasses. "One time, she thought Kevin was cheating on her with one of the prostitutes that comes through here. Had to drag her out by her sweater and him too. Ever since then, they've been in marriage counseling."

To say Jed was less than surprised would be an understatement. The divorce rate in this town had only gone up with the mines' layoffs and the growing drug abuse rate. While Kevin didn't seem the type to be into drugs, he did strike Jed as the type to be a skeevy pervert- like most men in Roseville. 

"You get all of that just from that exchange, or did Kevin spill his guts?"

Gabriel made a face, humored with a wide grin as he brings the glasses back to the bar and begins to wash them out. "Oh, he told me everything. Kevin doesn't know when to shut up when he's drunk. Certainly makes the night more entertaining, I'll tell ya that much."

Jed nods, handing the younger man his glass and watching as he finishes cleaning them. "I bet it is entertaining working here. You see the worst this town has to offer."

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't mind, though," Gabriel says as he places an extra set of shot glasses on the counter. He skillfully pours two gin shots with a little bit of line juice to top them off, then downs one quickly. Gesturing to Jed, he offers the second one out to him. Jed shakes his head, and politely declines. He sips the second one. "They're all talk for the most part. And none of them are stupid enough to get kicked out of the only bar in the northern part of town."

That much, Jed knew all too well. Of his current victim pool, all of them played the hard exterior card to make themselves seem untouchable- but once you start to peel away that mask, their true colors begin to come through. Paranoia and fear have a funny way of making even the most muscular looking guys break down just before the knife hits them in the back. That was the moment Danny lived for- the hopelessness and fear did things to him that no other emotion could.

With the last of the glasses cleaned and put away, Gabriel yawns and stretches his arms up over his head- tired and ready to head home for the night. "Alright, while I'd love to sit here and keep ya entertained, I'd like to go home sometime tonight. But it's been a pleasure talkin' to you, Jed."

Jed offers a polite, warm smile as he stands up from his seat. He needed to play his part well, no matter how tedious and stupid it seemed to Danny. "Nice to meet you, Gabriel. I'll be sure to stop by a little more often- when I have the time, of course."

Gabriel walks him to the door and waves his hand casually. "No worries, you stop by whenever you feel like it. I'll be here. Have a good night man, be safe."

Jed steps out of the now opened door and waves. "I will thank you!"

The door closes behind him as he makes his way to his car. By the time Jed had gotten settled in the driver's seat, the lights in Walleyes were already out. Gabriel comes out a moment later, a leather jacket fixed on his shoulders as he makes sure the lock on the door is secure. Satisfied, he pulls up the pair of headphones from around his neck and begins to walk down the sidewalk.

"Must live close if you're brave enough to be walking around this late at night," Jed mutters to himself. In the passenger seat of his black Honda Civic sits a duffle bag, its contents carefully tucked away and sealed inside. Danny grins at it, knowing that his camera is safely inside. He would need to save that particular roll of film when he got home- the photos of Sarah were some of his best work. 

There was one in particular that he had got that he was most proud of. It was right when he had entered the house. Sarah got out of the shower and walked through her kitchen to get the phone that had been ringing. The smile she wore told Jed it was her boyfriend calling. She proceeded to explain to him that she didn't feel safe- that someone had been watching her.

The look of genuine fear in her eyes when the flash went off was something Jed would see in his dreams for years to come. She didn't put up much of a fight- it was over just as it had started. He snapped a few more pictures of her body before deciding that his time was up. Fifteen stab wounds, thirteen photos were taken, and no evidence left behind. He should be celebrating, but the need to lay low was much more important right now.

Putting his car in drive, Jed begins the long drive home, ready to compile his latest work on the wall. His next victim would have to be better than the last, requiring much more work left to be done.


	2. New Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel runs into Jed again, this time under worse circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are brief mentions of drug use in this fic. It is very brief and not detailed but please exercise caution when reading.

A soft purring underneath his chin wakes Gabriel up the following morning. He peels his blue eyes open and groans as the lovable bundle of black fur begins to lick at the stubble on his chin. Prometheus always wanted his full, undivided attention when he woke up-, mostly because he knew he would get food. 

"Alright, bud, give me some breathing room. You're getting hair in my mouth," Gabriel grumbles as he sits up and looks to the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 1 in the afternoon. Most of Gabriel's days started out like this- waking up midway through the day, grabbing something to eat, then smoking a bowl while he waits to head into work. It was strange to someone who didn't know his work schedule, but he liked it this way. Being around people, let alone drunk people, for 8 hours a day, 6 days a week was exhausting. He needed peace and quiet almost as much as he needed a new job.

"Better late than never, I guess," he says as he pushes himself off the bed and pads his way to the door. "Come on, let's get you some food."

The apartment Gabriel rents isn't the best, but it worked well enough for a single person and a cat. There weren't many options for him when he had $800 and was still looking for a job. The walls were an off white color, stained from cigarette smoke from previous tenants and Gabriel himself. His room was small with a full-size bed pressed into the corner, a bedside table, and a small dresser that housed his tv. Minimal yet functional. 

The kitchen is wide open, connecting with the living room and the door that leads out to the small balcony. A carton of menthol cigarettes sits on the rounded coffee table alongside a sizeable bong- something Gabriel forgot to put away last night. "That would have been a fun one to explain to the landlord, huh Prometheus?"

The black cat circles around his legs and looks up at him with bright yellow eyes, blinking slowly as if in understanding. After putting a handful of dry food into the cat's food bowl, Gabriel plops himself down on the plush couch with a sigh and turns the tv on. 

"Police are still looking for a possible suspect in the murder of Sarah Jones. 17-year-old Kyle Chrome, Jones's boyfriend, has been filed as a missing person as of 3 AM last night."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Gabriel says as he picks up the carton of cigarettes and pulls a pack out. He listens carefully to the news as he lights his cigarette.

"He was last seen wearing a dark grey hoodie and blue jeans. He is 6'1 with short blonde hair and a prominent scar across his right eyebrow. His parents have confirmed that his truck, a red Ford Ranger, remained in the driveway the night of the murder. Anyone with information about Kyle Chrome should immediately contact the authorities as he is considered armed and dangerous. We'll head back over to Max in the studio with more information."

"Thank you, Cid. Now the question remains: Is this a story of a heartbroken teenager looking for revenge, or could this be tied to the Ghostface murders? Authorities have yet to reach a conclusion and are looking to the community to provide any information they can on any potential suspects."

It took everything for Gabriel not to roll his eyes. The Police were stupid if they thought the boy did it. All these pigs want is to fill their quotas, and they'd gladly stick it on any poor sap who happens to look at them funny. It was obvious- this was the work of the Ghostface for sure. Though he couldn't quite put his finger on why exactly the bastard would go for someone so young, he imagined he had his reasons.

Flicking his ashes into the black ashtray, Gabriel snuffs the end of his cigarette and picks up his bong. The remnants of last night's bowl were still loosely packed into the stem. He lights the bowl as he puts his mouth to the top, waits for the chamber to fill, then pulls the stem and takes all he can. It's enough of a burn that he chokes, but he doesn't gag.

As his coughing fit dies down, Gabriel gets up to make breakfast for himself- bacon, biscuits, and a side of scrambled eggs. He burns himself once or twice from the grease popping, but the high keeps him from yelping in any pain; something his neighbors probably appreciated. 

The casters are still talking about the murder when he sits back down with his plate and the newspaper. It was the same shit they had been preaching all week- contact authorities if you have any information, lock your doors at night, look after one another. If any of that was going to change anything, it would be the killer's methods. Everyone would be better off learning how to shoot a gun than clutching their pearls while someone broke into their homes. It was stupid, pointless.

With a mouthful of eggs, Gabriel pulls up the front page of the paper- and to no surprise, the feature article is about the murder as well. However, the piece was more focused on the family of the victim and was less fear-mongering. He skims through it at first but eventually becomes engrossed in just how poignantly written it was. The girl's mother was heartbroken, of course, but there was a quote in the middle of the article that stuck out to Gabriel the most.

"I just hope that whoever it was that did this to my poor little girl knows what pain they've caused. God always finds a way to right the wrongs of the world."

It took everything in him to not roll his eyes so far into the back of his head that they detached entirely. Gabriel hated living in Roseville as the "God-fearing" type of people who swarmed here in masses. Every Sunday, the parking lots of every church within 25 miles were jam-packed with families in their nicest clothes ready to bend at the knee to a being they weren't even sure really existed. It reminded him far too much of his parents, and it was enough to make him gag. It was pathetic.

Despite that, the article was well written- heartwarming even. As he finished reading it a second time, Gabriel recognizes the contributor's name: Jed Olsen. He remembers his face, partially anyway; dark brown hair framing the sides of his temple, a neatly trimmed beard with the hints of a 5 o'clock shadow shaping up his strong jaw, and a set of dark brown eyes that appeared tired even in the light of the bar. 

Gabriel folds up the paper neatly and sits it down on the couch while he gets up to take his plate to the kitchen. He tried to remember anything else remotely remarkable about the man, but his mind came up blank. Though his job was to serve drinks and keep customers happy, there was another aspect of the job that Gabriel had personally seen to the day he was offered the position: Information. 

It was no secret to anyone that loose lips sunk ships, and nothing loosened lips more than the drinks he could make. Though Gabriel's reasons for wanting information from the people who came into the bar weren't nefarious, it did come in handy in some circumstances. That was how he was able to find someone trustworthy to get his weed from and how he got several pedophiles in the area arrested. All he had to do was get them comfortable, and sure enough, they'd spill anything and everything they were hiding.

Sometimes he sits awake at night thinking about some of the things people have told him. Not all of it was bad, sure, but some of it was downright horrifying. Maria, one of his regulars, came once a week to Walleyes for a drink and had a reputation for never leaving without someone on her arm. At a glance, she was just a run of the mill prostitute looking for prospective clients in an innovative yet subtle way. But the longer Gabriel paid attention, the more he realized things were off.

One night, Maria doesn't show up at the bar, but a client of hers does. Clyde was a miner with a lovely wife and three children- an average looking guy with a penchant for starting fights in the alleyway outside the bar. He angrily sits down at the bar and demands that Gabriel make him the most potent drink he can. Gabriel doesn't say much and prepares a Black Russian for the man. He watches the red-headed man throw the glass back and swallow every drop in one go without so much as flinching.

3 Black Russians later, and Clyde is sitting with his head in his hands on the verge of tears. No one had spoken a word to him since he entered the bar, and, from Gabriel's knowledge, it was uncharacteristic of Clyde to be crying. He asks him if everything is okay as he slowly pulls the glass out of the man's grasp. Clyde mutters under his breath, something Gabriel couldn't quite make out.

"Come again? Do you need help, man?"

Finally, Clyde looks up at Gabriel and slurs: "I think I might have killed someone."

Initially, Gabriel doesn't believe him, but the longer he spoke with the man, the more he realized how serious he was. Clyde didn't struggle when the Police showed up. He even pointed them in the direction of where he hid the body. Sure enough, when the report came through, it was Maria. She had been strangled to death and tossed in an open field next to the highway. Articles never said what the motive was, but Gabriel knew all too well. 

Maria liked Clyde a little too much, and vice versa. They wanted to be together, but Clyde couldn't abandon his family. It was out of the question. Maria had threatened to tell his wife exactly what he'd been up to if he didn't leave her entirely, and that was not something that he was prepared to tolerate. It was over as quickly as it had started, leaving Clyde with a guilty conscience and a need for a solution. Clyde was arrested that evening, and a collective sigh of relief came from the community.

Gabriel smokes about half a pack of cigarettes before looking to the clock- it was time to get ready for work. There were no uniforms or dress code really for Walleyes, but he couldn't just walk in there in the clothes he slept in. Adrian would surely kill him if he did. He picks out a black and green flannel with a black undershirt and jeans, dressing quickly before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Looking into the mirror, Gabriel notices the dark circles under his eyes are getting worse. A culmination of his smoking habits and many years of sleepless nights were finally catching up to him. He wants to cover them with makeup sometimes, but tonight he's not bothered. After shaving and brushing his teeth, Gabriel grabs his bag and leaves a fresh bowl of water and food out for Prometheus. "Be good buddy, I'll be back later," he says as he walks out the front door of his apartment and locks it behind him.

\--

Walleyes is busier than ever when Gabriel finally clocks in. There's a company drinking party, and the tab was being picked up by two older guys he assumed were the bosses. Adrian fills him in as they both take turns bussing tables and filling drinks. "You look tired. Everything alright, man?" Adrian asks as he carries a tray of drinks towards the far end of the bar.

"Yeah, just trying to keep up with all this bullshit on the news."

"Ah, yeah... I know the feeling. Shit's crazy," Adrian responds with a sigh, bringing his hands up to adjust his ponytail. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If we see anything, we go straight to the cops, alright?"

Gabriel rolls his eyes. Of course, he was gonna keep an eye out, but what were the chances of someone fessing up to multiple murders here at this shit hole of a bar? "Well, no shit, Sherlock. But I doubt a murderer is just gonna waltz in here like he owns the place."

"No, but people talk to you more than they do me when they come here. I just wanna make sure we do our part to get this psychopath taken down."

"I get that, but all I'm saying is I'm not gonna be interrogating people," Gabriel responds as he fills another glass of beer. "You seem really worried about it. Everything alright?"

At first, Adrian doesn't respond, hesitating and chewing his lip. "I've got a family to look after, kid. You wouldn't get it."

Gabriel narrows his eyes but doesn't push the matter. There was clearly something more there, but with how stubborn Adrian could be, it'd do him no good to pester him about it now. Besides, they had their work cut out for them tonight. 

It was around 11 PM when the door to Walleyes opened again. Gabriel looks up from the sink and spots Jed making his way to the bar. The press badge hung loosely on his neck as he looked around the room before sitting down.

"Same thing as last time Jed, or are ya feelin' something new?" Gabriel asks as he approaches the man, offering a polite smile as he took up a shot glass from under the counter.

Jed blinks, stunned for a moment, before offering a smile back in return. He hadn't expected to be noticed so soon, let alone by the same bartender from last night. To Danny, it was infuriating, but Jed takes over the situation like the gentleman he is for the sake of his cover. "Didn't think you would remember me so quickly."

"Hard to forget a face like yours, bud," Gabriel answers as he pours whiskey into the glass before topping it with two cubes of ice. "Here, whiskey on the rocks."

"That so? Most people tend to ignore me for one reason or another."  
Jed takes the glass and downs the drink quickly. "It's kind of nice, actually."

Gabriel nods, looking over his shoulder to glance around the room and make sure that he's not needed elsewhere. "Ah, I see. You're one of those wallflower types. Can't say I blame you; I tend to blend in myself."

Wallflower wasn't the word Danny would use to describe himself on most occasions, but it does describe Jed perfectly. Danny loved attention, notoriety, and fame- that's the whole reason he crafted the Ghostface in the first place. He relished in the look of fear on people's faces when they read his stories and even more so when he finally took aim at his targets. Jed, however, was the opposite. He needed Jed to be as dull and "normal" as possible if he wanted to continue his work. "Makes my job a lot easier, I'll tell you that."

"I bet. Must be hard beating all those grieving women off, eh?" Gabriel jokes, earning a chuckle from Jed.

A few seats down, a blonde man raises his head at the comment, scowling at both Jed and Gabriel. "Hey, you're that asshole putting out these articles right? You're just making people more scared, fuckwad."

Gabriel raises a brow at the blonde man then looks back at Jed. It was clear the man was uncomfortable and didn't know what to say- the way he shifted in his seat to be more slouched told him that much.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Danny was grinning widely from the inside. Of course, he wanted people to be scared- that made it so much easier to pluck them off one by one. Each kill was carefully crafted so that the story would only make people more afraid. But he had a part to play right now.

Jed looks apologetically to the man. "I'm sorry?"

"You're just giving this dickhead the attention he wants and scaring people. That's what all you media whores do," the man yelled as he aggressively pushed his chair back away from the bar and earning the attention of everyone in the room. He stomps over to Jed, towering over him- seething with drunken rage. "Don't try to play dumb with me. You know what you're doing, and you need to cut the shit out."

Gabriel shoots a look over to Adrian, tending to some guys at a table towards the back. They both knew where this was going, and one of them would have to do something about it. When the man's hand wraps itself in Jed's shirt, Gabriel's head snaps back in their direction. "Dude, you need to calm the fuck down. Take a walk, and I might let ya come back in."

The man turns on Gabriel, glaring daggers at him as he jerks Jed up from his seat. "What did you just say to me you fucking punk?"

"He said, you need to take a fucking walk. Now go," Adrian says as he approaches the two. "We're not asking you; we're telling you, asshole."

"And just what the fuck are you two faggots gonna do about it, huh?"

Gabriel swings without even thinking in a split second, hitting the guy square in the temple and knocking him out cold on the floor with a sickening thud. His friend jumps up from his seat and immediately goes to pick him up.

"You need to take him and leave. If I see his ugly mug back in here, I promise you it won't be pretty," Gabriel says threateningly, tending to his now aching knuckles. "Better get him to the hospital. I didn't hold back."

The friend nods and shoulders the man's weight on his shoulder as they hobble out of the bar. Another man, bald and about half the other guy's size, approaches Gabriel, wringing his hands with a sad excuse for an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm truly sorry for Tucker's behavior," he says as he looks both Adrian and Gabriel in the eye. "I'm picking up the tab and would appreciate it if you guys would keep the cops out of this." 

He then pulls 4 twenty dollar bills from his pocket and quietly puts them on the counter. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement as gentlemen, right?"

Gabriel didn't even look him in the eye when he took the money from the counter and pocketed it. He knew he had to bite his tongue to keep this job, but if there was ever a trying time, it would be now. "He's lucky this time. You bring him back here again, and I will have the cops waiting on all of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." The man nods nervously and shuffles off back to his table. Murmurs began to break out across the room, irking Gabriel further.

Adrian sighs and turns to the others in the bar, waving his hands. "Alright, the show's over, people. Drink your shit and mind your damned business."

Jed had been silent the entire time, enjoying the impressive show from the front row seat. Danny doesn't blame him- if he didn't have to put on a show, he probably would have gutted Tucker where he stood. He straightens out his shirt and hides the phantom of a grin from his face. "Sorry about all of that. Is your hand okay?"

Gabriel nods, flexing his fingers and wincing slightly at the pain. There would be bruises tomorrow for sure, but he didn't care right now. "Yeah, it's fine. Not your fault that guy's a fucking prick."

"Still, it's my fault you had to get involved."

Gabriel shakes his head and waves his hand. "Nah, don't worry about it. Guys like that fucking deserve it anyway."

He looks up to Adrian and unties his half apron, and sets it on the back shelf. "Adrian, I'm stepping outside for a smoke. You good for a few?"

"Yeah, man, I'll see ya when you get back," Adrian answers as he sidesteps some guys to get behind the counter. "I've got it. No worries."

Gabriel grabs his pack of cigarettes and his lighter from his pocket. "Come on, step outside with me for a minute Jed. Could use the company."

Jed nods and follows Gabriel out the door and to the alleyway beside the bar. The wind had picked up since he first walked in, and now it made it bitterly cold to be standing outside. Gabriel offers him a cigarette. "It's menthol, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"Actually, I prefer menthols. So thanks."

The light from the lighter's flame illuminated Jed's face briefly before doing the same to Gabriel's face. At first, the younger man seemed somber, but the deep-set scowl on his face proved otherwise. The adrenaline hadn't worn off, it seemed. 

Gabriel takes a deep drag from his cigarette and exhales a stream of smoke up into the air with a sigh. "Sorry to drag ya back out here, but with how things are going, it's stupid to be outside by yourself these days."

Jed follows suit, leaning against the building's brickwork as he looks down the alleyway and back towards the street. It would be too easy for him to take advantage of their seclusion, but that didn't stop Danny from daydreaming about it. "Yeah, no kidding. I don't mind though, I needed the smoke anyway."

Flicking his ashes off the end of his cigarette, Gabriel crosses his arms and leans back. "I read your article today. That was some good shit."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Jed responds with a small smile. "The family was distraught, but they were glad that the Police were so dedicated to catching this guy."

"Oh really? Do they think the boyfriend did it too?"

"Not sure, they didn't really say. But if you want my opinion, I think it couldn't have been done by a kid."

"Yeah but, why would he hide then? Seems kinda suspicious to me."

"Who's to say he isn't dead too?"

Gabriel had never thought about that. The article said that the two had been spending a lot of time together and were high school sweethearts to everyone who knew them- but then where was he? "Guess I never thought of that. Maybe he knows who did it and ran to hide."

Jed shrugged, taking a long inhale from the cigarette before flicking his ashes to the ground. "I don't know, I'm just speculating here. We'll know soon enough, though, I think."

"I sure hope so. Shit's fucking crazy." Gabriel flicks his spent cigarette to the ground, snubbing the last of the fire out under his shoe. "The cops got any leads, or are you not allowed to tell me that sort of thing?"

"Honestly, they don't have a clue. There was no DNA evidence, only a phone call that was placed moments before she was killed, they think."

Gabriel pulls another cigarette from his pack as Jed finishes his. The case was too complicated, and it felt like someone knew something but wasn't telling. "Man, what kind of psycho does that to some poor kid? What could she have possibly done to deserve that?"

Jed knows that that is the farthest thing from the truth. Sarah was not the angel her family begged her to be, and neither was her boyfriend. But Danny knew all too well. Sarah was secretly whoring herself out to feed her boyfriend's coke problem. Of course, she also got some of the payouts, which is why her nose was always the perfect rosy pink shade. They were young, dumb, and clueless. 

His first encounter with the girl was less than pleasant. He had walked into the bathroom at one of her mother's press conferences and saw her on her knees with one of the known street dealers. They tried to threaten him if he said anything, but in the back of his mind, Danny was more than prepared to defend himself. Instead of taking the challenge head-on, however, he decided to watch the situation closely.

Through weeks of staking out her house, Danny learned that she had a strict routine when it came to sneaking out. She would wait till both lights in her parents' bedroom to go out, then she would climb out of her window and run to her boyfriend's car that was waiting on the street. Every weekend at 2 AM like clockwork. He even knew where she liked to hide her stash- in a locked jewelry box that used to belong to her grandmother in the far back corner of her closet. He thought about taking it one day just to fuck with her but saw a better opportunity when he ended up taking pictures of it and threatening to show her mother if she said anything.

"Your guess is about as good as mine," Jed responds finally and tucks his hands into his jacket pockets. "Hopefully, they catch him."

Gabriel nods, having finished his second cigarette some time ago. "Yeah, for all our sakes."

"Well, listen, thanks for all that. I really appreciate it," Jed says as he stands up straight. "I'm actually gonna head out for the night. I've got work in the morning."

"No worries, man, that drink's on the house for the bullshit you just had to put up with."

"Are you sure? I can pay, I don't mind-"

Gabriel waves his hand as he passes Jed, heading for the door to Walleyes. "Nah. Go on, I'll deal with Adrian when I go inside. Have a good night, man."

"You too."

Jed climbs into his beat-up blue Corolla just as the door to the bar closes. Danny likes Gabriel- he's interesting, but not interesting enough to kill. The kid could be useful, actually- or at the very least entertaining. He makes a mental note to stay away from the bar for a few days and to listen more carefully when he is there. Maybe he'll find his next target a little easier than he initially planned. But that would have to wait for the heat to die down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright look- I know, it's been awhile. But I've had a lot going on that only recently started to die down.
> 
> So a couple of things to end this chapter off on because it was pointed out to me that there were some inconsistencies with the lore and this fic. I am aware that the Ghostface Caught On Tape Add-on says that Roseville is actually located in Florida and not PA. I must have misunderstood something when going over his lore and I'm sorry if this upsets some folks. However, I have the next few chapters planned out for this fic and I'm not gonna rework the entire fic just because I got the initial location wrong. I'm just gonna run with it and pretend I do not see my own flaws.
> 
> Second, I cannot give a definitive schedule on when this will be updates. I have a very hard time writing these days and between writing and editing, I lost more brain cells just thinking about it. So if you want to see more, please be patient with me. Comments and kudos do help motivate me though so there's that- but no seriously be patient with me I am doing my best.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this fic as I'm trying my best to make a unique story that incorporates elements from the Dead By Daylight universe as well as my own personal headcanons. I promise things are only going to get better from here! There will be aspects of romance and I'm already planning a sequel fic that follows Gabriel into the realm of the Entity. So know that's what we're kind of building up to.
> 
> On a personal note, my top surgery went well and I am now a little over one month post op. I'm happy with my results and have talked a little bit about it on twitter and Instagram if that's something you're into. I had to take a break from writing and streaming because of that but I'm slowly working my way back into the swing of things. Speaking of, if you wanna watch me play Dead By Daylight, you can follow my twitch channel and hang out with me on Mondays and Thursdays from noon to 2 PM EST. I'm usually playing Survivor with friends but you can also catch me being a simp on main when I play Ghostface.
> 
> Art/Streaming Twitter: @hangedwires  
> Personal Twitter: @AceofVials  
> Twitch: twitch.tv/hangedwires

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a thing now.
> 
> I know, I know- "Where's the update to Symphony Of The Mind?". I don't have an answer that any of you are going to like, so I'll just be honest: My interest in Overwatch has plummeted over the last few months. I still like the game, but I'm enjoying other things a lot more at the moment. I don't plan on working on Symphony Of The Mind for some time, but I do plan on finishing it at some point in the future. In the meantime, I'll be posting some Dead By Daylight stuff and possibly some Apex Legends stuff.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for being patient with me and I hope that this will be something we can all enjoy while I fight myself to write 2 paragraphs a day :)
> 
> If you wanna watch me play Dead By Daylight, I stream on Tuesdays and Fridays on twitch at twitch.tv/hangedwires . Tuesdays are when I play games and Fridays are for art stuff. I stream from 9-11 PM EST on those days so come hang out! Who knows, you may get some info about future chapter updates if you do ;)
> 
> Art Twitter: @hangedwires  
> Personal Twitter: @shinsgay


End file.
